Just Another Day With Nico
by raisa864
Summary: Nico was having an ordinary afternoon, until a voice appears and completely ruins it. Was a one-shot, now continued... All sorts of drabbles and one-shots on Nico's semi-hilarious daily occurrences.
1. Nico and Bob's Chat

**A/N- Okay, this is just a random one- shot, strictly for humor.. Technically I wrote this on a email, but I thought it was good enough to post on fan fiction... My home buddie Victory Kale edited this and added some stuff, she's most likely gonna be my beta once she's has five stories...**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pjo or demigods..**

* * *

**Just_Another_Day-Nico **

He woke up that evening, making sure to hide his super-secret stuffed bear inside the ultra-secret hiding spot inside the mammoth skull in the corner of the room that everyone was scared of, you know, just in case Percy got a lead on Nico's secret stash, which was also hidden inside the skull.

Stretching, he wondered what he could possibly do today. Most of the cabins should be off berry picking or something. _Should I go visit Bianca?  
_

He decided to go tomorrow, on Friday-her favorite day of the week. Going outside for a walk, it seemed like a normal day. Krill [a nickname given to Percy in "The Events Leading Up to the Finding of the Helm"] and Annabeth were training with Mrs. O'Leary, the Stolls were setting up what was probably a prank, and Apollo's kids were trying to shoot down Ares' kids, nice and normal.

But while Nico was appreciating the lovely weather, a mysterious person had other ideas, and she took some time to invade his head.

_"Why hello dear," _that someone said, _"Aren't you a cutie?"  
_

Nico, as all sane people, well, at least all sane demigods would do, screamed "There's a freaky voice in my head!"

Of course, no one took any notice of him. Not Krill or the Morbid Crab People, if those things even existed.

_"Oh don't worry, they do exist." _answered the Voice.

"I'm not going to the dark side! Even if your side has cookies!" Nico yelled at no one in particular.

_"Come on, we have sushi," _the Voice cooed.

"I don't even like sushi!" Nico exclaimed.

The passing demigods and satyrs started giving him wary looks, as if wondering whether he'd finally lost his marbles or if this was a side effect to being a child of Hades.

_"Go to Hell will you." _mumbled the Voice, miffed.

"Already did," Nico told the voice, grinning.

_"How about we have a deal, I'll give you four hundred drachma if you join us." _said Voice, who Nico decided to call Bob._  
_

"No." ended Nico.

_"Well what do you want, then?" _asked Bob, exasperated.

"A FLYING PANDA." Declared Nico

Leaving no comment behind, Bob left, never to be heard from again. O.O

* * *

**Review please... All comments appreciated. Peace.**


	2. Nico and Damian Prank Gone Wrong

**A/N: This was a one-shot, but I enjoyed writing it so much, I wanted to ****continue**** it. Cheers to Victory Kale who helped me write this.**

**Damian is an OC, who is a son of Ares... I just thought to add him so they could avoid the land mines.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not Rick Riordan. Or I wouldn't be writing on this site.**

"Damn Nico, its past midnight, isn't this supposed to be like, two million times more dangerous at night?"  
"Seriously Damian? Where did you read that?"  
"Wait so, you mean..."  
"Common misconception," Nico said, interrupting Damian.  
"So, I can relax?"  
"That would be your downfall," Nico replied.  
"Nico..."  
"But it's so fun to keep you in the dark!"  
"Nico... That pun sucked," Damian exclaimed, while running his fingers through his brown hair.  
"Fine, fine, there are a lot more monsters during the night," Nico said reluctantly.  
"But you said it wasn't worse during the night!"  
"Shhh! If anyone hears you it WILL be two million times scarier!"  
"Dear gods, Nico!" breathed Damian.  
"Freeze! Movement detected at seven o'clock!"  
Damian sharply turned his head toward seven's direction.  
"Oh sorry, I meant four!" Nico cried.  
Damian swung over to four.  
"Wait... Sorry, never-mind, must have been my imag…"  
Staring straight at Nico, "Dude... You are the worst person to do this with."  
"Sorry !"  
"Don't sass me, kid."  
"Strange reaction," remarks Nico.  
"Release your expectations, especially in this place."  
"Especially with you," Nico mutters under his breath.  
Damian, who apparently heard this asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, nothing!"

They made it to the Ares cabin without detection so far, so good.  
"Alright, objective?" Damian asked.  
"Clarrise's spear." Nico says, mock saluting him.  
Damian inquires, "Right. Are you sure?"  
Nico shouts, "You forgot already!"  
"Shh! What's important is that you didn't."  
"And _I _am the worst person to do this with!"  
Damian starts jumping and exclaiming giddily, "Ooh! Here it is! That's it right?"  
Nico responded by rolling his eyes and a command. He says, "Touch it."  
Electricity ran up Damian's arm, sending his hair fizzling.

"Yep, that's it," Nico said, smirking.  
Nico received a death glare, demon edition, trust him, he knows all about death stares.  
Nico retorts snidely, _"_Nice booby-trapping work."  
"Trapping."  
"Actually…"  
"Trapping."  
"Ok," Nico said raising his arms in defeat. Well one arm since the other one was carrying his enticing Stygian Iron sword.  
Damian stupidly asked, "So how do we go about stealing it?"  
Nico responded with a question of his own. "Did you consult Annabeth?"  
"_You_ were supposed to…"  
"Soooo... Any ideas?"  
"Go to hell."  
Nico replies, "Already…"  
"Right now."  
Nico said, "I would, but then you'd be stuck here! At night!"  
Damain replied, "It's my cabin."  
"Still! If we didn't get the spear our lives will be ruined!"  
"When I die, meet me right at the gates of those Punishment Fields"  
Nodding in agreement, Nico says, "I must respect a man's dying wish."  
"Alright! Wood."  
"Isn't any."  
"Rubber."  
"None."  
"Oh really?"  
"You don't mean," a suggesting glare from Damian, "No! That's not what my blade is made for!  
"Life messed up for…"  
"… Ever, yes, I remember," he grudgingly set to work trying to pry up a floorboard, "Kay, got one."  
"Gimme."  
Nico handed over the board, "But Dam, that's like half a foot thick…"  
Damian snapped the board like it was nothing, "What 's that?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Suit yourself." Damian picked up the spear by the pieces of wood, and it started smoking. "Hurry, it might burn through with this speed."  
Running out into the night's air felt like a huge relief. They made their way to the Hermes cabin to meet with the Stolls.  
Travis ran out to meet them. "Mission XL Hedgehog II executed?"

"I don't know, but here's the spear." answered Damian, electrocuting Travis.  
"Haha, you got fooled so easily! Nice, Damian!" Travis' brother shouted, high-fiving Damian.

Damian said dismissively, "Fine, fine, but you were the one who fell for that giant mousetrap yesterday!"  
"That doesn't count! I was under influence!"

"Of what?!"  
"Or _who_?" implying countered Nico.

Everyone stared at Nico.  
Damian nodded his head, "That was deep, man."

Travis's laughter almost went silent by now.  
"So, did you guys see that video of Percy drooling on Youtube?" started Connor.  
"Oh yeah, that was epic! It was even in blu-ray!" responded Travis.  
"But demigods aren't supposed to use the internet!" argued Nico.  
Ignoring Nico, Connor continued, "It had like a thousand hits in the first hour!"  
"It's up to around ten thousand now."  
"When did you post it?" wondered Damian.  
"Five hours ago." answered Travis, as Connor led everyone to the Hermes Cabin's secret computer.  
"Here it is," Connor played the video. Nico and Damian watched intently, when suddenly Percy came through the door.  
"Guys, what's with all the noise? I can hear you eight cabins over."  
"Oooh! You've got ice-cream!" squealed Nico.  
"Yeah, Blue Oreo-cookie, my favorite."  
"They had that eighty years ago?" asked Damian.  
"Of course! The best things come from eighty years ago!"  
"Is that a computer?" asked Percy.  
"Maybe…" said Travis and Connor together, slowly hiding it from view.  
"Trust me, I won't tell, but what was that video?"  
"Nothing…"  
Annabeth comes in… "Oh, Percy, what are you… Hey, is that the Percy drooling video?"

"My what video?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed Connor, running out the door, taking the ice-cream with him.

Before Percy could tell what was happening, all that was left at the cabin were Percy and, strangely, Clarisse's spear.

"Now how did that get there?" O.O

**R&R. Oh and Check out Evelyn Greene...**


	3. Nico and Cheese Equals Not a Good Day

**DISCLAIMER- I'm not the genius who made this story, even though sometimes ****geniuses turn mad. I merely am using his characters. **

**AN: I'm actually pretty proud of this one, much better written than the other chapters. Also without Victory Kale, I would have been a hopeless cause in the world of grammar.**

* * *

There he was, Nico Di Angelo, behind the Hecate Cabin, feet tied in magical rope, eating a wedge of cheese, in all seriousness; and something was bothering him.

Do not question or doubt this sentence. Cheese is an important element of this world, binding all the other elements together, creating balance and fineness. Now if you are wondering why a son of Hades would eat cheese or rather why he was caught doing this unusual activity in such an unusual moment, tune along for the possible reasons why, and help us solve this mystery.

It all started when the Hunters came on a sunny morning: sunny: first indication of an impending problem. Nico liked it better gloomy, without Apollo riding his Maserati. That still haunted him, his cousin almost burning up half of England. Plus, being the powerful sun, Apollo gave him the jitters. Not the best person to not be "best of pals" with.

[But the young adolescent knew better than to complain or, if truly in a bad situation, whine. That was one thing he would never do, for there was probably a rules book for how to treat someone who does that, and probably someone who enforces that rules book.]

Yet we are missing the most important part of the story. Why would our favorite little son of Hades be in such a dramatic and strange situation? Well, he doesn't know himself, but I'm sure it was either because…

**A**. Thalia, his elder and supposedly "nicer" cousin got beaten by a twelve-year-old at sword practice, and the twelve-year-old was rather obnoxious about it, so she took that rather harshly. That is, if you see being electrocuted three times in one day harsh. Of course, it was rather the twelve-year-old's fault, but hey, cut him some slack; he was, after all, only twelve years old.

Or **B**. The girl he subsequently had a crush on, is now sneezing whenever she even glances in his direction. Who knew a child of Demeter could be allergic to roses? Percy said sneezing was a girl's way to show "affection", but what did Percy know.

Or maybe **C**, him was strolling around camp, mad about the stupidly sunny but normal day, drinking soda that he paid the Stolls to illegally steal. Wait, did that come out as "steal"? Damn autocorrect. I meant, err, "buy". Now that in itself wasn't so bad, but who knew that bees were so attracted to Fanta? So much so as to cause those vile insects to chase him around camp?

**(True story)**

Or maybe it was the dreadful **D**, where in return for those soda cans he didn't really get to enjoy, amongst other things, he had to do the Stolls a favor, meaning he might see his dad and Bianca a lot sooner. We all know about the life threatening-ness of Stoll favors. Nico still couldn't figure out how they pulled off half of their pranks without getting skewered or impaled alive, much less how other demigods lived to tell about the favors they were forced to do. Well whatever spell or charm they cast, Nico needed it real fast; like, if you-don't-give-it-to-me-Nico-might-be-the-last-of-an-endangered-species, fast.

So sitting there, behind the Hecate Cabin, thoughtfully chewing on his chunk of cheese, Nico wondered, and got you wondering, which one of those was the worst, and which one of those had gotten him into this tied-up, cheese-eating state.

He never really found out, but that just wasn't his day.

* * *

**Read and Review Please.. (I'll read and review your stories too, if you do to mine.) **


	4. Nico and the Emo Quiz Part I

**Has anyone read Mark of Athena yet, I have. If you haven't yet, heres the link to entire book: ** . ?g=C3LLB7FK&tocp=8#chapter8

**My tumblr-** blog/raisa864

**Check both out!**

**Big Thanks to Reviewers- **

**Victory Kale- Chapter 1 (You are my best home buddy. Look how far we've gone through hard times and back.)**

** . - Chapter 1 (I totally agree, Nico is great. I really like your pen name too. Thanks again!)**

**12345678910111213- Chapter 1 & 2 (You are awesome for reviewing both chapters! Your pen name is totally cool by the way.)**

**Wonderstruck Pen- Chapter 1 (You made my day by reviewing. Also Taylor Swift is the best!)**

**Guest- Chapter 2 (Thanks for reviewing. I don't mind if you are anonymous or not, JUST REVIEW! You are right about one thing, Clarisse shall kill him!)**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Nico and the Emo Quiz Part I**

"Come on, Nico," Annabeth pleaded.

"No! I REFUSE! I'LL NEVER GET NEAR THAT THING AS LONG AS MY FATHER STILL HAS HIS PENGUIN PILLOW PET, Pinkie!" Nico shouted.

"It will help you get along with others and gain your teacher's respect. Thus Nico, improving your report card grade. It'll help you to refrain from getting grounded in the Underworld AGAIN," stated Annabeth, completely ignoring his previous comment.

Percy, however, chuckled to himself, muttering, "Pillow pet… Hades… Pinkie... Gotta tell the others."

"I don't care. Besides, I never wanted to go to school anyways. Stupid Persephone," 12- year old Nico grumbled under his breath, apparently not realizing he just spilled his father's most precious secret, which was now secretly being recorded by the Stolls and consequently used as black mail.

"Annabeth, he's in denial. Trust me, he's my cousin, so he'll be stubborn until death," said Percy.

"Not unless I do something about it," Annabeth said sweetly.

Nico's expression turned to horror.

"No, you wouldn't. Not _that_."

"What's that?" Percy inquires. He, then peers through the screen, cursing his dyslexia. His many attempts in reading the words led to them jumbling up.

"Oh nothing, just some app I found on Daedalus' laptop."

"It's not just an app, whatever that is, it's the worst thing created by you, twenty-first century people, even worse than Percy's cooking," Nico exclaims.

"Hey, there's not wrong with my cooking. I feel hurt, deep in my heart," Percy said, emphasizing his point by patting his chest.

"Yeah, it tastes like a fistful of blue shish-kebab," said Nico

"Come on, Death Boy, just do it. It won't be as bad as you think," interrupted Annabeth, clearly miffed.

"Wait what? Why am I the only one here kept in the dark?" whined Percy.

"Percy, you're not supposed to whine, it's not manly enough," said Nico.

"Uh, huh, so if you are Mr. Man, then how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Percy retorts.

"You don't need a girlfriend, that just show you hide behind Annabeth's back!" exclaimed Nico, feeling proud of himself for proving, yet another point. Well, at least in his mind, he is.

"So, at least I can do this." Percy said indifferently as he French kissed Annabeth with great intimacy, to add the fact it was done in front of our favorite son of Hades.

Instead of doing anything the couple would have imagined, he just shrugged. "Mans don't need manliness when they are not mans."

After breaking off the kiss, Percy just said, "Nico that did not make any sense whatsoever."

In response, the teen got a shrug.

Annabeth on the other hand who snapped out of her dreamy daze, said, "Wait, how can you feel so… "

"Casual," Percy suggested.

"Yeah, casual with our sudden "make out session," she said, putting quotes in the air.

Again, he shrugged. "I've seen a lot worse in the Underworld. Let's just leave it at that."

Percy and Annabeth shared a concern glance for the younger demigod.

"All right get ready Nicky; you've seriously got to do this quiz."

"NOOOO!"

Percy grabbed him and used his awesome powers to lock the door. No, he actually just told Annabeth to do the honors while he kept hold of the protesting kid.

"YOU'VE TRICKED ME! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" wailed little Nick.

"Despite all he's been through, he starts complaining at a thing like a quiz?" asked Percy in disbelief.

Annabeth just responded by clicking the start button or κουμπί έναρξης, which ever made more sense.

**The Emo Quiz**

Percy couldn't help it, he went through a fit of laughter. After the laughing and the protesting stopped, Annabeth clicked the next button.

**For all people who believe they may be emo, take this quiz and find out for yourself. FUNDED BY SENIORS AND LILY BABIES INC. Contact us on our website www. emo-and-proud-and /home**

Then some rather peculiar modern songs were playing.

"Are you sure this is Daedalus laptop?" inquired Percy.

"Of course Sea weed Brain. Daedalus was just as modern as us, besides the laptop is like the labyrinth, it changes to fit its surroundings," Annabeth explained all in one breath.

"Uh huh," he says, "but I… Nevermind."

**Question One:**

**Do you like black?**

"Duh, dick, think we all know that answer... " said Nico, while rolling his eyes.

Annabeth was too hooked with the laptop to even chastise him for his "colorful" language.

**-Yes**

**-No**

"Ooh, pick yes, pick yes," Percy says, as energetically as a six year old.

Before Annabeth could roll her eyes or even say _Idiot,_ Nico cut in and pressed yes.

**Question Two:**

**Have you ever felt like marking or cutting your arm, whatsoever?**

"Yes!" someone cries out. Guess who? Well it was Sally's son, the brave Percy Jackson. Well, there was actually something false with that statement, but never mind…

Annabeth reacts by facing her dear boyfriend worringly.

"Oh sorry, the Yankees won," he says sheepishly. She replies by rolling her eyes.

"Hate to interrupt," Nico pipes up, "but I'm putting no."

"You haven't done that," Percy says astonished.

"NO!"

Automatically the screen changed, showing the next question.

"Cool audio power!" Nico cries out.

**Question Three:**

**What are your feelings on Death?**

"Do they mean the god or the word?" Percy asked.

"Term," Annabeth corrected. "I'm pretty sure mortals don't know that gods exist, so I'd guess it's the latter."

**Please give a separate written part expressing these feelings. And please do not send any spam mail or fax anything. The last time that happened, it wasn't pleasant.**

Nico started typing something. When Percy squinted, he saw something that was truly terrifying and amazing at the same time. Nico was typing an essay to answer this one question that if Percy was given, he would just write, "Death is an everyday occurrence for me." Then be plopped into the "so called nice" guidance counselor, who was really a snake skinned empousai, who looked like a very evil Mafia, who wanted to kill Percy. See, that just proved his point, but the Mist was a nasty thing, making the mortals probably see the monster's talons as maybe a protractor. Great in their eyes, he would die in the hands of a protractor. Very heroic on his part. Percy shook his head, he was getting off topic. He glanced over his cousins shoulder. Did that say 5 pages or 50. Neither, he hoped, because that way he would be scared for life.

In the middle of his utmost important thoughts, Nico screams out, "Finish!"

"That's great, Nico!" Annabeth exclaims. "Can I hear it?"

"Okay," he says brightly, too bright for a son of Hades.

"It's the most important part of society. People live and change, but death is always constant…"

Percy drains his speech out thinking of blues turtles found in his father's palace, while Annabeth listens attentively, giving her own constructive criticism.

"… and that is why I feel death is a part of me," says Nico.

Annabeth says, "Try to end it with a stronger point. Concluding with your opinion is good, but it has to be extremely powerful to stay with the readers."

"Great," Percy mutters sarcastically, "now instead of it being Nobel Prize worthy, it's Einstein worthy."

"That's a great compliment, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says, flashing him a winning smile, not noticing an ounce of sarcasm in her boyfriend's statement.

Before Percy could reply, Nico clicks next.

* * *

**Okay, I sorta left it in a cliffie.. But I'm proud! FIVE PAGES! A RECORD! **

**So I'll update the second part! Review, they give me motivation. I know people are reading it. There are 2000+ viewers. Just review, say a word even. I'll reply and read your stories too. And even if you are a guest, I'll put your name in next chapter commemorating your review!**


End file.
